hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5299 (14th November 2019)
Summary Plot Jonny and Stuart confront Ste. Stuart reveals they know what he did. Finn apologises to Diane and sarcastically says good luck to Edward regarding his job interview. Edward tells him that surgery requires training, skill and temperament, not luck. Diane tells him that Finn was only trying to be polite. Imran tries to hint to Sami that he'll be the wedding photographer. Imran is annoyed when Yasmine doesn't back him up. Ste convinces Stuart and Jonny that he was going to see Leah and Lucas. Sid accidentally walks into Liberty, and Sienna notices the bruise on his face. Sienna and Liberty find Luke getting drunk in The Love Boat, Sienna goes to leave whilst Liberty tries to talk to him. She encourages him to demand to see DJ. Edward is very rude to Peri. Finn tells Diane that he's made friends with someone. Diane says that she's delighted for him. Diane agrees to have dinner as just the two of them. Stuart tells Ste that he's trying to take over another one of the groups. Jonny isn't too sure on the idea. Stuart tells Ste that he can't come with them, and refuses to tell Ste the real reason as to why he is taking a knife with him. Imran tries to talk Yasmine into persuading Sami into letting him be the wedding photographer. Ste tells Azim what Stuart is doing. He admits that he is frightened. Azim gives him some money to help with his escape. Ste tells Sid that he knows what it's like to have an abusive parent, and tells him about Terry. Sid warns Ste that Stuart will hurt anyone who stands in his way, no matter who they are. A man is brought into hospital with serious injuries due to being stabbed in the abdomen during the gang fight. Peri is shocked at the news and worries for Ste. Sami tells Imran that if he tells him who Yasmine's boyfriend is, he will let him be the photographer. Imran tries to talk him into letting him be the photographer without telling him Yasmine's boyfriend, but Sami makes clear that he's aware what Imran's saying, and gives him the job regardless. Imran finds out that Azim and Sami were teasing him all along. Diane asks Edward if he can make himself scarce so Diane and Finn can spend time together. Edward agrees, but is secretly annoyed. Ste tries to give Sid advice on what to do with Juliet when they are interrupted by Jonny, who had been stabbed during the fight, and Stuart. Stuart orders Ste to patch him up. Luke tells Mandy that he'll do everything her way so long he can be part of DJ's life. Mandy says that they can have a supervised visit tomorrow. Goldie flashes her ring off to an unimpressed Edward. Goldie is annoyed by his response. Sami and Azim talk about Yasmine and her secret boyfriend. Edward overhears them talk of Yasmine making a mindfulness diary. Jonny tells Ste that Stuart went too far and will only get worse. He tells Ste that he wants out of the group. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sid Sumner - Billy Price *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast None Music None Quotes Goldie McQueen: "I bet you've never seen a ring this big before." Edward Hutchinson: "Just the once. On the hand of a prostitute with preeclampsia." Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019